


【V×竹村×V】老狗

by Nightingale_OvO



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_OvO/pseuds/Nightingale_OvO
Summary: 关于老狗想为自己而活的故事，时间轴模糊，大量私设，又名《竹村五郎守寡记》
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【V×竹村×V】老狗

【01】往事  
  
多年以后，竹村五郎再度回到夜之城，准会想起和 V 侦查荒坂工业园的上午。那时有淡薄的阳光，不算好吃的披萨和他在夜城看见的第一只猫，他和 V 相坐，聊童年，聊神话，聊现实。那个直率的年轻人在荒坂的地盘向他告白，偷偷亲吻他，唤醒一条老狗内心最深处的向往，原本僵硬的关系就被融化了。  
后来 V 死了，强大如荒坂也不能阻止一条生命的消逝，而他留在日本，履行新职责。  
V 去世前的半年还去日本找他，那为数不多的日子里，他满足了 V 很多任性的要求。他们在夜晚制造了一场又一场海啸，最先由 V 主动，慢慢地谁也分不清是谁的舌头还在不舍地缠绵。V 是风，自由地吹拂满山遍野，他留不住风，所以吻得更用力、更无力。  
半年后，V 用嘶哑的声音呼唤他的名字，重复着当年见荒坂赖宣之前的最后一句话：走吧，五郎，忘掉荒坂，从此隐姓埋名，打打工，喂喂猫。   
那是爱他的人最后的请求。  
而他的台词没有变化：你知道我做不到。  
他时常想起 V，却很少梦见，有时也只是个模糊的身影。他活得太久，岁月是纱，层层叠叠地罩在往事上。惯性使他从不多想与荒坂无关的事情，除非某个深夜思绪不由自主地奔向天空，哀愁就会短暂地占领心房，又在日出前溃不成军。  
只有荒坂三郎知道，这条精心培养出的狗在野外生活一段时间后，再次拴上项圈也收不回跑了一半的心。所以他没有回到三郎身边，而是物尽其用让他用经验培养更多的人才输送给荒坂军队。  
  
  
【02】老狗  
  
那是条老狗，皮肤遍布自然衰老的痕迹，灰白的头发全部扎起，没有一根碎发突兀翘出，整齐得像训练有素的军队。  
那条老狗不远处就是荒坂三郎，外貌却是荒坂赖宣，不过现在已经没有人记得这个名字了，他们都把那张脸当成荒坂三郎本人。  
新人窃窃私语，说老狗叫竹村五郎，原本是荒坂三郎的保镖，后来被当做叛徒，流放了一段时间，据说那段时间里，他跟个雇佣兵搞上了，不知是真是假。没有人知道他是怎么重新回到公司的，他们也不敢问年长一点的上级，流言就这么由每个人漫不经心的交谈间扩散，演变成不同的模样，传出这座大厦，传遍城市。  
他奉命来到荒坂大厦，任务是组织军队保护好荒坂三郎和荒坂华子。有好奇的同事打听荒坂三郎再度来到美国的原因，他以沉默作答。其实他自己也不知道，经验告诉他最好不多问上级没交代的事情，况且他不再是荒坂三郎的贴身保镖。  
当晚大厦突发警报，竹村率先找到源头，那是个来偷东西的小贼，被他轻而易举逮到，他用手枪打断了贼的一条腿，鲜血污染了光滑的地板。贼嗷嗷求饶，他问贼为什么胆子这么大，敢闯入这里？贼说他要复刻 V 的传奇。话音刚落，贼被竹村一枪打爆了头，警卫抬走尸体，随意抛入大海。他还是那条荒坂的恶犬，杀起人来毫不留情。  
  
  
【03】猫  
  
这座城市仿佛再过五十年都不会有太大变化，曾经妄图还写这片土地的大人物们死后只成为了来生的一杯酒。今晚竹村就到来生点了名为 V 的酒，克莱尔说他是今天第二个点 V 的，他问第一个是谁，克莱尔指了指角落里独坐的维克多。  
他们上一次见面还是在 V 的葬礼，一群人围绕简易的灵堂哀悼，昏黄的灯光收尽每个人脸上的悲伤。他习惯置身于暗处，以便保护重要的人，葬礼中也不例外，那时他还没反应过来，已经没有人需要他保护了。  
他们认出彼此，面对面相坐寒暄十多分钟便无话可说——他们之间的交集无非是从垃圾场回来命悬一线的事。然后竹村提到了 V，维克多表示他也很想 V，他说起 V 临终前，还托嘱自己帮忙照顾他养的猫。竹村只在这座城市见到过两次猫，第一次是荒坂工业园旁的高楼，第二次是 V 的葬礼。他忍不住问：“那猫在哪？”  
“死了。”维克多答。  
竹村沉默。  
“猫的寿命很长，只是现在环境越来越恶劣，没能寿终正寝。”维克多补充道，“大约是 V 走后的一年，它得了绝症。从那以后，我就没在夜之城看见过猫。”  
他们又聊回 V，好友们每当想起他，都会不约而同地前往来生，今天是维克多，明天是帕南。以一杯酒，敬他，敬腐朽的城市。  
对于好友们，V 早已成为酒。  
对于竹村……那是块痂，结成前只是道不醒目的伤口，盘踞心头。它时而微微发痒，假如他去挠，便会越来越痒。他只能等痂脱落，等到他的头发全部灰白。  
来生不欢迎公司狗，从他进来起就有不少窃窃私语，四面八方循环着武侍乐队的歌，嘈杂得听不清流言内容，只有“西装狗”、“荒坂狗”等侮辱性词汇入耳中。他承受着旁人的眼光喝完酒，草草与维克多道别。  
  
  
【04】披萨  
  
这个时代，人一旦决定将自己卖给公司，便注定这一生都无法逃离。竹村五郎十分幸运，他出生于贫民窟，有着自由而幸福的童年，长大被荒坂选上，得到了荒坂三郎的肯定而步步攀升。他为公司作出过很大贡献，因此获得退休和加入守护灵魂计划的资格。  
负责人力资源管理的同事当面通知他，明年就可以选择自己的养老方向，正常定期领取退休金还是加入守护灵魂计划但继续工作，二选一。同事还特别告诉他，加入守护灵魂计划是荒坂三郎的奖励。同事将那份合同递给他，恍惚间他想起在宇宙空间站时也曾把这份合同交给 V，V没有签署，所以死去之后，他再也找不到V。  
他面对电子屏幕上等待按下确认的指纹识别图标，有些犹豫。他对同事说了声抱歉，他需要些时间考虑。  
时隔多年，他又去了荒坂工业园，孤身一人。明明知道那里空空如也，却仍然固执地乘坐电梯上了顶楼。果然，只有杂物堆积，没有人在那里等他。  
他扶着栏杆眺望整个园区，黄昏还是那个黄昏，也许是入秋的缘故，阳光也散发冷意。他吹了一会风，眼角余光注意到角落里躺着陈旧的披萨盒，经年累月的风吹日晒导致它原本鲜艳的图案几近黑白，尘沙覆盖着表面显得更加不惹眼，他有些触动，距离那段日子已经过去太久，久到他有一瞬间认为都是自己内心杜撰。但那个披萨盒的存在提醒他，一切都是真实的，包括那个无人知晓的吻。  
V 来日本找他的那段时间，他做了很多饭团，因为 V 想吃。但 V 也有想念美国的时候，于是他学着做西餐，尤其是 V 爱吃的披萨。他观看了很多意大利披萨教程，每次做出来的成品都不令 V 满意。V 受不了了，亲自去厨房参观指导，三番四次强调披萨一定要加菠萝！加菠萝！  
他不可思议地反驳回去：正宗的披萨从来不加菠萝！*  
他们因为文化差异经常闹出不少笑话和争执，每次都像约定好那般，两个人轮流妥协。而他现在学会了做菠萝披萨，也不再抗拒美式快餐，只是没有人陪他一起吃了。  
  
  
【05】恋旧  
  
他常常思念故乡，不是东京琳琅满目的商业街，是跳动于记忆底层，千叶市贫民窟潮湿的巷道和混合化学物质的肮脏河水。  
以前奶奶在世时，他会在晴朗夏夜里搬出两张凳子，坐在漆黑的河旁，听着年迈的女人讲述日本的神话传说。不久后，一场普通肺炎席卷全球，抵抗力差的老人不幸染病离世。那种肺炎的传染性极强，贫民窟连个医疗设施都没有，奶奶只能隔离在地下室，他每天都会端着热饭和偷来的药放在门口，然后躲得远远的，等奶奶开门拿走，他便兴奋地跑到狭窄的窗户旁，等奶奶吃完，给他讲故事。奶奶的声音越来越小，如火焰渐渐衰弱，一个月后，他再也听不见奶奶给他讲故事了。与其说他的童年时光截止于加入荒坂军队，倒不如说是结束在与奶奶天人永隔，一个人真正长大，是从经历死亡开始的。  
  
他伫立卧室的落地窗前岿然不动，城市入夜，灯红酒绿热闹非凡。他静静地望着夜空，月光遥远得无法降落。  
这是一块连月亮都憎恶的墓地*，泥下埋葬着希望和未来，然后从白骨里分娩出恶之花。  
他收紧窗帘，只留下一盏明亮的台灯。守护灵魂的合同放在台灯下，未按下的指纹识别图标常亮着，仿佛在催促他快点下决定。他开始思考，他又一次想起家人，一辈子在厨房忙碌的父亲、会讲故事的奶奶，他们都离去了。他想到 V，即使只有六个月的生命也不想放弃自由。他想了很久，直到夜深了他才胡乱抓了把头发去洗澡，指纹最终没有按下去。  
热水顺着他的长发滴落地面，他开始计算自己活了多少年。当抗衰技术问世，人们以为科技革命终于来了，后知后觉长寿只是富人的特权。那并不是好事，义体技术的进步为八小时工作制画下句号，延迟退休政策接踵而来。从前人们通过智慧带来变革，现在人们被科技推着走，身体改造得面目全非。他们醒悟得为时已晚，以至于失去公平抗争的资格，并不断被剥夺各种权利。  
他赤身裸体面对浴室的半身镜，思考自己是否算人类，他脑海中浮现亚当·重锤那笨重身体，觉得自己还没那么糟糕。  
  
当晚，他又梦见了 V，还是那段发生在宇宙空间站的对话。那时他认为 V 不过是在赌气，而如今他到了要做抉择时，竟然也想赌气一回。梦中第一次出现了V清晰的背影，他感觉到自己可以追上去，于是他上前，刚碰上V的肩膀，V突然跑远了。他大声喊V的名字，V回过头，对他说：“你永远都不知道自由的感觉有多好。”  
场景又转移到隔离着奶奶的地下室，他和年迈的女人只隔着一面脆弱的玻璃。他听不见奶奶说的话，他出拳敲碎玻璃，终于听见了奶奶慈祥的声音，她说：死亡是神明大人的礼物呀，小五郎。不要伤心，好好活下去，你也能收到神明的赠礼。  
无解的矛盾像巨石压垮整个梦境，梦境便破碎，徒留满地哀伤，他醒了。  
荒坂应该会理解我吧，他想。  
他把守护灵魂计划的合同原封不动地归还给同事，对方表情写满诧异，说竹村是公司第一个放弃这份权益的人。当天荒坂三郎就通过电话问他原因。他说，他想奶奶了。  
荒坂三郎沉默几秒，然后说：我知道了。接着他又提出一个条件：允许公司提取他的身体数据制造精英级仿生人。  
他从不拒绝荒坂三郎的要求，他说这是能为荒坂做的最后一件事，对此引以为傲。  
  
  
【06】代替品  
  
第一只仿生人投入测试时，竹村也去了现场。公司按照他年轻的模样雕刻仿生人的外表，那个人拥有他三十岁时的样貌，头发乌黑，表情杀气腾腾，数据显示他的战斗能力和综合素质都与经验老成的竹村无差，他们计划以此代替即将退休的老狗。  
研究者介绍说仿生人代号为 Goro V1，植入了竹村五郎的记忆和能力，预计批量生产一千只，等未来正式投入使用，荒坂的军事实力将进一步提高。竹村抽着烟听完，心情复杂却无话可说。  
他和他的仿生人有过短暂的接触，那名仿生人对他始终谦卑，紧紧跟随他的脚步学习他的一举一动。他看出来仿生人在探索，他任由仿生人接近，两个相似的身影并肩来到露台，竹村吐了小口烟圈，忽然发问：“你还记得 V 吗？”  
仿生人点点头，说记得。  
“你会不会梦见他？”  
仿生人摇摇头。  
“你会梦见猫吗？或者千叶的河？”  
仿生人说：“抱歉，竹村先生，没有过。”  
竹村轻笑，果然世界上没有一模一样的事物。  
仿生人疑惑的望着他，“竹村先生，我想起 V 的时候，会不由得感到低落，但我不明白为什么。您知道吗？”  
“也许是羡慕他像风一样自由吧。”竹村回答道。  
“我不明白。”  
“你不必明白。”  
“好的，竹村先生。”  
  
  
【07】道别  
  
他去拜访维克多的诊所，维克多反复告诉他可以直称自己老维，他总固执地喊维克多先生，他只有叫 V 时才不会加各种敬语。维克多问他是不是来做检查，他摇摇头，说自己是来道别的，他要走了，荒坂赋予他退休的权益。维克多暂停了拳赛视频，起身给予他一个朋友间的拥抱，问要不要喝一杯再走。他同意了，他们当场开了两瓶酒，期间又聊起 V，维克多说我们真的很想那个孩子，他点头说是。  
“要知道，我对你的记忆，还停留在你和 V 浑身是血地来到我这儿。结果一转眼，你头发也白了。”维克多说。  
“我们都老了。”竹村闷完酒，说他想去看看 V。维克多便不作挽留，他又送走了一个朋友，但他不再有热烈的情绪。人生就是如此，得与失就像昼夜轮回，亘古不变。  
竹村打车去了公墓，所有活过的人都被统一藏在小小的盒子里。他找到了那个名字，他轻抚冰冷的骨灰盒，喃喃自语，V 啊 V……  
他闭上眼，仿佛能触摸到灵魂。他其实没有话可说，V 弥留之际，他就把最真诚的心意传达了出去，日语，四个音， 愛してる，那时他便没有了遗憾。他沉默着守在墓前直到天黑，留下一句“我要走了”，打车回城区。  
  
  
【08】徒弟  
  
正式告别荒坂的那天，竹村购买机票回到日本千叶市，小田是唯一去送他的人。他这一生都在为逃离肮脏的贫民窟挣扎，老了竟然还是回来成长的地方。那里物价低，治安比夜之城好，一个人活，孤独且自在。  
临近登机，小田叫住了他，对他深深鞠躬，说谢谢。他也微微弯腰，说你是我带过最好的徒弟。他们寒暄了几句，小田又提到公司或者街头都有在流传他和 V 有过亲密关系，但小田本身不相信这种谣言，他信誓旦旦地承诺，假如再听到有人传，也会好好教训他，维护师父的名誉。  
竹村微微一笑，对他说了再见。  
他离开以后，夜之城仍飘流着某个大名鼎鼎雇佣兵和他的公司狗情人的传说，人们总爱说发生在夜城的传说都是真实的，可这太荒唐，只成为了人们茶余饭后的谈资，无人考据。毕竟这个世界上知道 V 和他的真实关系的只有两个人，一个死了，一个在等死。  
  
  
【09】河流  
  
他回到儿时住的家，换了新家具，装修也只是补补发霉的墙体。他时常搬出凳子坐在河边，那条河不论昼夜永远漆黑得像深渊，他不觉得脏，但有几分怀念。每当太阳坠落，天空渐渐染上悲凉的橘黄色，都会牵引出2077年的记忆。他并不怀念落魄的日子，跟在荒坂多年使他习惯了上流社会的生活方式，可那段日子有V的加入，让他短暂地、难得地感觉自己真实活着。  
有时他从外面回来，会发现有小孩不惜冒着危险爬上厨房的窗，只为了偷一些他做饭剩下的食材，一来二去，他也时不时主动给小孩一些食物。过了段时间，荒坂的车停在路边，许久才开走，小孩再也没有来过。他趴在窗边，盯着黑色的车到来和离开，一时间分不清他现在几岁。  
生活平静如水，老狗已然摇不动尾巴，日复一日地下厨、喂流浪猫，他一直在期待某样事物，却看不清是什么。一个与往常无异的夜晚，他又做梦了，梦见自己站在一条河上，水流推着他往前走。岸边有只无毛猫，他有种预感，他抽离那条河，猫带领他穿过漫漫黑暗，终于看见霞光。这是 2077 年，荒坂工业园旁的楼顶，日光与轻雾杂糅铺满大地，柔和了冰冷的建筑。V 坐在木板上神清气爽地向他招手，呼唤他过来吃饭团。  
他直径上前问：“隐姓埋名，做饭喂猫，这就是你说的自由吗？”  
V 微笑凝视他。  
他接着说：“你说得对……那确实不错。”  
  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> *月亮都憎恶的墓地：引自波德莱尔的《恶之花》  
>  *菠萝披萨：披萨加菠萝真的是美国人发明的黑暗料理（。  
>    
>    
> 碎碎念：  
>  唉，假如荒坂不主动给他选择，他应该是会为荒坂工作到死的，但我太喜欢他了，还是自私地希望他可以挣脱荒坂的锁链，为自己活一下 QAQ  
>  波兰蠢驴快出多点竹村支线吧！同一个场景我写了三遍我不累吗(۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶


End file.
